Extra
by Miakaghost
Summary: Gojyo is attacked by youkai when coming back to the inn and the future Hakkai, who is limiter-less FYI, takes the wounded hanyou in. Meanwhile, the others frantically search for the baka kappa. But...Gojyo might be developing a new love-life with this new
1. Default Chapter

Extra

Chap.1

The rain poured down, and Gojyo knew now to regret ever going out in the first place. The youkai had attacked from no where, and not being able to fend off a hundred youkai without help had fallen under their claws. He felt…floating, the world in front of him blurry and dream-like, only just barely there.

Was that youkai who crouched before him one of Gyumaoh's assassins who was making sure he was dead? A clawed hand gently ghosted over Gojyo's wounds.

"Poor thing." He cooed softly. Gojyo wanted to speak up, to tell the youkai he wasn't a thing. But his throat was also ripped open, and words could not form. "…Gojyo…are you alive?"

Gojyo just barely managed to nod, though very weakly.

"Can you survive for about five more minutes?" He nodded again. "I only hope you're right." And it felt like he was being lifted. The youkai….? The youkai was carrying him! The floating Gojyo still felt returned, and this time, he blacked out.

When he awoke, a clawed hand was caressing his face, and another one was dabbing at his stomach with a damp claw. Gojyo tried to speak, but found himself still unable to.

"It's good to see you alive. I'd like to welcome you back to the world of the living." The youkai greeted the hanyou. The hand on his face descended to his neck, and he found he could speak again.

"Why did you…save me?" Gojyo wondered. The youkai, now in the sunlight flooding in the window, was revealed to be a brunette, with gold-tinged emerald green eyes. He could of passed for human, were it not for his pointed ears, and the cat-slit of his eyes.

"Because, Gojyo. You saved me without asking anything in return; I find it only fair to return the favor, however many thousands of years it has been since then." The youkai smiled as he saw Gojyo sit up, like he enjoyed seeing Gojyo simply exist.

"And what if I want a little extra in return?" Gojyo joked, grinning.

"Extra…?" The youkai smiled in reply. "You mean like this extra?" He asked before pulling Gojyo into a kiss. The fangs, while sharp, didn't prod Gojyo, and he found the kiss…refreshing even. It was more passionate than any kiss from a woman; that much he knew. Gojyo broke the contact, drawing back.

"Not quite, but it works well enough for me."

"Hakkai?" Goku asked, realizing the kappa had not come down from his room. "Where's Gojyo? Shouldn't he be up by now?"

"What a shitty memory you have. He didn't come back last night from skirt chasing. He might be at one of the girl's houses." Sanzo scoffed with obvious apathy.

"Sorry, Hakkai-san. Gojyo left last night for the inn, without any girl, I might add." One of the men at the bar replied. "He played a few game, flirted a lot, then went back. It's a surprise he didn't make it back."

"Oh. Well, thank you all the same." Hakkai bowed and returned to his friends. "He's not with anyone. He left right after a game of cards; and he wasn't with anyone."

"Odd. That's not like him to simply do that." Goku sighed.

"But if he isn't at the bar, and isn't with a girl, where's Gojyo?" Hakkai asked his companions.

"Mmm…Gojyo….you shoulda told me if you just wanted more…extra."

Heh heh. Beware the yaio-ness. I think...R/R and I will give you...uh, meat buns! (C'mon. It works on Goku!)

Goku: Meat buns!>


	2. Chapter two

Extra

Chap.2

Gojyo stared out the window, wondering just where the others were.

"Your friends?" The youkai asked, as if reading his mind.

"Uh, yeah." Gojyo replied. He had wanted to lie at first, but something had stopped him. "By the way, I never asked your name."

"Cho Gonou."

"I thought as much."

"Gojyo, if you're unhappy, I could do pretty much anything." And this statement, Gojyo agreed with.

"You're….the…..future Hakkai? That's what you told me, right?"

"Good to know you were listening." Gonou chuckled, wrapping an arm around Gojyo's waist, and giving the hanyou a slight nip on the neck. Gojyo smiled, then, remembering Hakkai, pushed the youkai away.

"Gonou, ya think I'm well enough to take a walk by myself?"

"I think so. If something happens, I'll hear it." Gonou gingerly flicked an ear. Gojyo nodded, and pushed the door open, trying his best not to look at the emerald eyes which stared at him intently, unblinking. He slammed the door shut, and ran down the road as fast as his legs could carry him. Then, he ran into someone.

"Saru!" Gojyo gasped, when he saw the monkey. Goku's face lit up and he called for Hakkai and Sanzo to come over.

"Gojyo, what happened?" Hakkai asked. They were sitting in a clearing, talking about what had happened.

"Some youkai had attacked me. This…youkai took me in and took care of my wounds."

"I see. What did this youkai look like?" Sanzo asked.

"He had long hair, brown hair. And…he had…."

"What color eyes?"

"Emerald, tinged gold. Most beautiful eyes I've seen. And….his smiles were, well, not evil, though you would get a sense of foreboding from them." Gojyo admitted.

"You realize we're going to have to get rid of him, right?" Sanzo asked, though he knew Gojyo knew, and Gojyo knew Sanzo didn't care.

"Yeah."

"Planning an attack on me? Now that's hardly kind, Gojyo." Gonou's voice called. He stepped out into the clearing, smiling cynically. His smile wasn't large, but it was big enough to reveal the razor sharp fangs he had.

"Gonou….but…but you were back at the house!"

"I was. I was. However, I can't let an attempt to kill me go unnoticed."

"Look, I wasn't gonna tell 'em everything, Gonou!"

"Mm mm mm. Not quite good enough." Gonou shook his head, ignoring the hanyou. "I believe…..it's time to take things into my own claws now." He cracked his knuckles.


	3. Fight!

Extra

Chap.3

"Gonou, stop it! These're my friends. You don't need to attack them." Gojyo snapped. Gonou paused, staring at the hanyou thoughtfully for a moment.

"You know, Gojyo, in all my years…..I could never quite understand you." He shook his head.

"Now….do you?" Gojyo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Now, in my time at least….it doesn't matter."

"And…why's that?" Goku wondered.

"Because in my time, Gojyo's been dead for three thousand years."

"Three thou- that's a lie!" Goku snapped.

"No, it's quite true, Goku. However…I don't think you should tell anyone that….not that you'll live to tell it anyways." He smiled and disappeared in a flash of green light. Goku saw a streak of light heading his way, then a golden streak intercept it. Gonou leaped back, skidding to a stop and obviously angered by something. An older looking Goku landed on the ground. He looked almost exactly like the regular Goku, only he wore a denim vest much like Gojyo's over a white t-shirt and some faded jeans.

"Hakkai, this has to stop!" He called. Gonou glared up at the boy.

"You've always been a nuisance, Gokuu." He growled with distaste.

"Yeah, well, since we met up again, Hakkai…" Gokuu grinned. "…So have you!" He leapt forward with his nyoi-bou in hand but was blocked by Gonou's claws. Then, it faded into flashes of gold and green, and the occasional shower of sparks from the claws hitting the staff.

"What…what's going on here?" Gojyo wondered.

"They're fighting. What does it look like, damn kappa?" A white haired boy asked. He wore an unbuttoned white shirt which revealed a long scar and some white jeans. His eyes were ruby red, and in his hand was a cigarette.

"Don't tell me you're the future me." Gojyo stared at the boy.

"I'm not. I'm Jeep, as you called me then." He glanced at the small dragon perched upon Hakkai's shoulder.

"You're…Jeep?" Hakkai gasped, amazed.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"The weirdoes keep gettin' weirder and weirder." Sanzo muttered.


End file.
